Pacing instruments can be used to treat patients suffering from any of a number of heart conditions, such as a reduced ability to deliver sufficient amounts of blood from the heart. For example, some heart conditions may cause or be caused by conduction defects in the heart. These conductions effects may lead to irregular or ineffective heart contractions. Some pacing instruments (e.g., a pacemaker) may be implanted in a patient's body so that pacing electrodes in contact with the heart tissue provide electrical stimulation to regulate electrical conduction in the heart tissue. Such regulated electrical stimulation may cause the heart to contract and hence pump blood.
Pacemakers may include a pulse generator that is implanted, typically in a patient's pectoral region just under the skin. One or more wired leads extend from the pulse generator so as to contact various portions of the heart. An electrode at a distal end of a lead may provide the electrical contact to the heart for delivery of the electrical pulses generated by the pulse generator and delivered to the electrode through the lead.
The use of wired leads may limit the number of sites of heart tissue at which electrical energy may be delivered. For example, most commercially available pacing leads are not indicated for use inside the left chambers of the heart. One reason is that the high pumping pressure in the left chambers of the heart may cause a thrombus or clot that forms on the bulky wired lead to eject into distal arteries, thereby causing stroke or other embolic injury. Thus, in order to pace the left side of the heart with a wired lead, most wired leads are directed through the cardiac venous system (outside the left chambers of the heart) to a site in a cardiac vein along the exterior of the left side of the heart. In one example, a treatment known as biventricular pacing may be performed when the walls of the left ventricle are unable to contract at the same time as the walls of the right ventricle. In general, a first wired lead is implanted through a vein into the right atrium, a second wired lead is implanted through a vein into the right ventricle, and a third wired lead is implanted through a vein and into the coronary sinus vein (to pace the left ventricle wall from outside the left ventricle). These three wired leads may be connected to a pacemaker device in an attempt to regulate the contractions of the right and left ventricles. Typically, no wired leads are implanted inside the left chambers of the heart. Further, the number of wired leads to pace the left side of the heart may be limited because multiple leads positioned in cardiac veins can cause significant occlusion.